


A Kitchen Miracle

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXVSS17, Fluff, M/M, cooking fun times, cute boys being cute, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Prompto takes over Noctis' kitchen to make holiday cookies, and Noctis expects a kitchen catastrophe. Instead, he gets something else entirely.





	A Kitchen Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



Staring at the various items on the counter, Noctis folded his arms; the apartment kitchen looked like a disaster waiting to happen. Mixing bowls sat atop the counter, eggs, flour, sugar...the list went on, and there was barely any free counter space.

"Mmm," Noctis hummed, tilting his head as he stared at the massive amounts of ingredients. "Are you sure you don't wanna just wait for Specs to get here?" he asked, turning his head towards his more-than-enthusiastic best friend.

"What?! Wait?!" Prompto said, jumping up from the small circular table. "Noct! If we don't bake the cookies ourselves, that defeats the whole purpose!"

Noctis wasn't quite sure what the purpose was exactly, but he was a little nervous about the status of his kitchen. No, actually, he was more concerned about what Ignis was going to say when he saw the mess the kitchen had morphed into. He wasn't going to be happy, especially since he'd spent the majority of the weekend preparing Noctis' weekly lunches, and once Ignis finished, he, of course, made sure the kitchen was completely spotless.

Now, it certainly wasn't.

"Okaaay..." Noctis mumbled, gently rubbing a piece of his hair between his fingers. "And...what is the purpose of this exactly?"

"Noct," Prompto sighed, walking around to the kitchen. "We promised we'd provide cookies for the class holiday party!"

Ah yes, the dreaded holiday party. Last year, Noctis spent the entire time dodging various classmates of the female variety. Prompto helped, but he could only fend people off for so long, then Noctis was stuck answering awful questions about his 'amazing, princely life'. 

This year, during the planning phases of the holiday party, Prompto raised his hand (and Noctis' hand against his will), volunteering them to bake the holiday cookies for their class.

"I think _you_ promised," Noctis yawned. "And you know, we really should've done this at your place. Iggy is gonna kill me if we wreck the oven."

Standing up tall, Prompto beamed, looking ridiculously confident. "First of all, your kitchen is waaay bigger than mine! And second of all, Noct, I think you're underestimating my cooking ability!"

A skeptical eyebrow raised. "Am I?"

"Uh, yeah!" Prompto said, rolling his eyes. "I mean I spent most of my childhood making my own food! I know how to do... all this stuff!" He gestured wildly around the kitchen.

"Didn't you mostly eat salads when you were home alone?"

Prompto cleared his throat. "Well, that's beside the point! I know how to use an oven and mix ingredients together. We don't need Iggy to do that!" His freckled cheeks were flushed, and Noctis bit down on his lip. Whenever Prompto's face grew red like that, it was difficult for the prince to ignore how adorable he was. "Pluuuus," Prompto added, holding up a piece of paper, "I found the perfect recipe for chocobo-shaped sugar cookies!"

"Prom... I think you need a cookie cutter for that..." Noctis mumbled, leaning forward to look at the picture. Admittedly, the cookies _did_ look really cute, chocobo-shaped and coated in a yellow frosting. It seemed this person made them holiday-themed, using different colored frosting to paint little scarves and hats on them. And based on the different tubes of food coloring sitting on his counter, Noctis could only assume Prompto planned to do the same.

"Nah! I printed out a shape that I can use like a stencil!" he explained, and Noctis had a hard time envisioning how that would work. "Alright. Let's get started," he said, his blue eyes eagerly glancing over the sheet of paper he printed out.

Immediately, Noctis pulled out his phone, sending a text to the only person who could possibly save this disaster of a situation.

 **[Text] Specs** : possible kitchen emergency come asap

Tucking the phone in his pocket, Noctis turned his attention back towards Prompto, ready to watch this potential catastrophe unfold.

"Preheat the oven to 400 degrees," Prompto muttered to himself, and he quickly turned around. One hand covered his chin, and the other ghosted over the various knobs, causing Noctis to hold his breath.

"What are you doing?" Noctis asked, leaning over the counter when he saw the oven's red light turn on.

"Preheating the oven," he said casually.

Noctis' eyes widened in alarm. "But there's nothing in there!"

"Uh...yeah?" Prompto said, tilting his head at Noctis' strange declaration. What Prompto didn't know, (and didn't need to know quite frankly) was that Noctis himself had never used the oven. Ignis was the one who made all his food, and did all the cooking, so really there was never any need to learn about how his oven actually worked. "That's... kinda how preheating works?"

"Hah, right," Noctis said, nodding, trying to keep things casual. Okay, so maybe Prompto was a little bit better at this than Noctis gave him credit for.

Prompto raised an eyebrow at Noctis, his lips curling upwards. "Noct, have you ever baked anything without Ignis' help before?"

"What? Y-Yeah! Of course!" he said, rubbing the back of his neck, and Noctis knew his best friend was going to immediately know he was lying.

"Riiiight," Prompto snorted. "Come here! I said _we_ were going to make these so you're going to help me!"

With a reluctant, drawn-out sigh, Noctis came around to the other side of the counter. He couldn't deny Prompto, not when he was so thrilled about something like this. His determination was infectiously cute. And Noctis didn't hate the idea of having some delicious (hopefully) cookies to eat when everything was all said and done.

"This recipe doesn't seem too complicated," he mumbled, reading over the paper he printed off once more. "We gotta start with two cups of sugar," Prompto said, handing the measuring cup to Noctis.

Scanning the counter, he found the large bag of sugar. Actually, thinking about it, Noctis wasn't sure where Prompto found all this stuff. Some of the frosting and food coloring Noctis saw him bring himself, but had the rest of the ingredients just been in his kitchen? Maybe he needed to pay attention more when Ignis shopped and cooked.

"Two cups of sugar, complete," Noctis said, looking rather proud of himself. He supposed he could kinda understand why Ignis liked doing this so much.

"Okay! And then," Prompto hummed, grabbing the long stick of butter. "This!" he said, dumping it in. "You wanna mix?" he asked.

"Sure," Noctis shrugged, beginning to stir the two ingredients together into the mixing bowl. The two boys stared for a moment, watching as the thick butter collected the tiny grains of sugar, but didn't seem to be mixing very well together.

"Uh... oh..." Prompto muttered.

Noctis turned towards his best friend, his cheeks flushing when he realized how close Prompto was to him. His neck was craning over his shoulder, and Prompto smelled deliciously sweet, like the vanilla frosting he'd brought with him. Noctis swallowed, finally tearing his eyes away from Prompto's freckled cheeks to stare at the state of the butter and sugar before him. "Is... this not right?"

"I think we were supposed to soften the butter before we put it in..." Prompto squeaked out, an awkward chuckle lining his words.

"I mean... isn't butter pretty soft to begin with?" Noctis asked, watching as mixing the two ingredients together only seemed to make it worse.

"Uh... yeah, but I guess it should've been softer, since it's all... chunky..." he mumbled.

Noctis hummed in frustration, attempting to flatten the butter with the large mixing spoon. It sort of helped, but mostly the butter stuck to the wooden spoon, the sugar coating the light yellow substance. "Is this right?" he asked, holding up the spoon skeptically.

"It's... not wrong?" Prompto said, and pulled out a few of the eggs. "It's definitely getting mushier," he noted, watching as Noctis desperately tried to press down the butter, softening it up against the sugar.

"Maybe we should give it a minute," Noctis said, putting the spoon down. "Hold on." Stepping out of the kitchen, he made his way towards the food pantry in the corner, feeling Prompto's eyes follow him. There were the occasional moments when Noctis could always tell the other boy was staring at him, and secretly he loved it, though he never quite understood why.

"Noct?" Prompto asked, peering around the cabinets to see where the other had gone.

Suddenly from the corner, a large piece of cloth came flying at Prompto, and he caught it, shaking it out. "An... apron?" Prompto said, looking surprised, though he still slipped it over his head, tying it around his back. "How do I look?" he smirked, posing.

Stepping out of the closet, Noctis held a second apron in his hand for himself, but he froze when he saw Prompto posing. The blond was winking, his fingers holding up a peace sign, and the white apron was pulled tightly around his slender waist, hugging his hips far too adorably for his own good.

Pursing his lips, Noctis tried his best to smile like normal, attempting to keep the blush off of his face. "You look... great," he laughed softly, slipping the plain black apron over his head. "Iggy wears this stuff all the time when he cooks." Noctis said, attempting to stay casual.

"We should text him a picture! I bet he'd freak out if he knew we were using the oven." Prompto said, running over to his backpack to pull out his camera.

Noctis had forgotten all about the text he'd sent Ignis actually, and he pulled out his phone. Ignis hadn't texted back, which was a little odd, because normally he responded to Noctis immediately. Though the prince supposed if Ignis was busy with meetings, he most likely would not have been looking at his phone. And really, this was far less of an emergency than Noctis originally expected, and the alone time with his best friend was... more than nice.

"Smile!" Prompto said, leaning in close to Noctis as he held the camera up to take a selfie. "Man, do we look great, or what?"

"Guess it's back to the grind," Noctis sighed, pressing the spoon against the butter. This time, it mushed with the sugar a little better.

Leaning towards the mixing bowl, Prompto began to add in the other ingredients. "Eggs are my favorite part!" he laughed, their arms touching as he cracked each of the brown eggs. Vanilla came next, and then flour, baking powder and a dash of salt, Prompto dumping in the ingredients while Noctis stirred everything together in the mixing bowl.

"Looks..." Noctis paused, about to say 'delicious', but really the concoction looked anything but. It was brown, moist and oddly gooey. Noctis never watched Ignis make cookies, but silently he wondered if they'd really done it right.

"Amazing! I know!" he smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

Noctis looked from Prompto back to their cookie mix. "You sure this is...gonna taste good?" Noctis asked.

Prompto shrugged, dipping his finger in the gooey batter. He brought it to his lips, and sucked in the batter, removing his finger with a gentle pop. "Yup! Tastes delicious." He dipped his finger back in and held it out. "Here, you try!"

Noctis blinked, staring at Prompto's finger for a moment. The finger had already been in Prompto's mouth, and for a moment, the prince's head swirled with so many thoughts. Was this technically an indirect kiss? It wasn't as though Noctis had ever kissed anyone proper, and he wasn't sure if you were supposed to kiss your best friend. Then again, he wasn't sure if you were supposed to blush when your best friend did something 'cute.’ (Which was about everyday for Noctis).

"Y-Yeah, okay," he said, his fingers wrapping gently around the sweatband on Prompto's wrist, his mouth licking at the batter stuck to his friend's finger. "Wow," he muttered, covering his mouth with the back of his palm. "That is... pretty delicious."

Noctis' blue eyes glanced up, expecting to meet Prompto's but the blond was staring down at his finger, his cheeks the brightest color of red Noctis had ever seen on his cheeks.

"Hah, yup! Y-Yup!" Prompto said twice, an awkward smile pulling across his lips. "A-Alright, next it’s time to flatten the dough, so we can actually make the uh... shapes," he said, clearly trying to regain what little composure he had.

"Right, yeah," Noctis said. "That's uh, the whole point. The... shapes," he said, awkwardly pointing to the sheet of paper which sat, crinkled and stained next to Prompto.

Pulling out a large cutting board, Prompto placed the dough on it and pulled out a rolling pin. "Just uh, roll it out flat, but thick enough that they don't fall apart in the oven," he instructed.

"You know, you can do it, since I'd rather not mess it up," Noctis urged.

"Psh! Noct! It's not hard, you won't mess it up," Prompto smiled, and Noctis felt his heart thump in his chest from how precious Prompto looked. When he smiled like that, it was like the entire room lit up, and it didn't help that Prompto always seemed to have some strange unwavering faith in everything Noctis did. No, that never made much sense to the prince.

"Nah, you go ahead, I'll just watch," Noctis said, waving his hand as he pulled the apron over his head, draping it over the countertop.

Prompto shrugged. "Suit yourself! You're missing out on all the fun," he teased. Taking the roller to the cookie dough, he began to push it back and forth, flattening the dough. It only took a few seconds for him to do, and he pulled out the small stencil of the chocobo he printed and cut out. Placing the small piece of paper on top of the tan dough, Noctis watched as Prompto meticulously began to cut around it, following the outline. He was so concentrated, his bright blue eyes, staring at each spot he cut into, and Noctis saw his tongue press against his upper lip, a sign that he was in total concentration mode.

"Tada!" he said, holding the first small bird in his palm. "Pretty cute, right?" he smiled.

"Yeah," Noctis responded quietly, but he sure as hell wasn't talking about the cookie.

Making more cutouts, Prompto placed them all the tray, even cutting out a few extra for him and Noctis to try right away. "Now they go in the oven for 8 minutes!" Prompto said, picking up the tray to place him in the oven. "We've done it!" he cheered. "Ignis would be so proud."

"I dunno," Noctis teased. "I mean we don't know if they'll taste good, and Specs definitely wouldn't leave the kitchen this messy."

"Whatever," Prompto groaned. "We can clean up once we're done. We still have to frost the cookies."

"True," Noctis said. "But hey, 8 minutes, that's enough for a round of King’s Knight."

"You're on!" Prompto said, yanking the apron off of his head as he tossed it on top of Noctis'. He dashed over to Noctis' couch, and leaped over the back, bouncing on it up and down, excited. "I'm totally gonna kick your ass."

"You can try," Noctis snorted, sitting down. It was then he felt a buzzing in his pocket, and he pulled out his phone to see the text from Ignis.

 **[Text from]: Specs:** On my way.

Noctis almost wanted to text back that everything was fine, and his assistance wasn't needed, but knowing Ignis, he was going to probably going to show up anyway. Tucking his phone back into his pocket, Noctis handed a controller to Prompto as he took a seat on the comfortable couch.

"You're going down," Prompto said the second the loading screen popped up onto the TV.

Glancing towards his best friend, Noctis noticed flour smeared onto Prompto's cheek. "Ah, Prompto," he said, gesturing to his own cheek. "You have some flour on your face."

"Do I?!" Prompto asked, sounding shocked. "I thought aprons were supposed to protect you from messes."

Noctis couldn't help but laugh. "Only in the places they cover. You didn't wear it on your face." Leaning forward, Noctis brushed his thumb over Prompto's cheek, wiping the white powder off of his pale cheek. However, it was then he realized how close their faces were, his lips mere inches from Prompto's.

"N-Noct...?" he stammered quietly, and Noctis' watched as Prompto's eyes tried to decide where to look, Noctis' lips or his eyes, though it seemed the blond was lingering on his lips. Pushing himself forward just enough, Noctis closed the gap between their lips, his slightly chapped, pressing against plump pink.

At first, he expected Prompto to pull back, red-faced and stuttering something about being confused or asking Noctis what he was doing, but he didn't. Instead, Prompto pushed back, his own lips gently sucking at Noctis' lower. A hand came around his neck, and Noctis' hands found Prompto's waist, and by the Astrals kissing was Prompto addicting. The blond tasted so delicious, mostly sugary from the cookie batter both of them ate before, and Noctis could barely get enough, swiping his tongue across Prompto's lower lip.

They pulled back for a minute, if only to breathe, and a tiny "Wow," left Prompto's lips. They probably should talk about this; Noctis assumed it wasn’t exactly normal to start making out with your best friend just ‘cause you thought he looked cute in an apron earlier, but he didn't care. He just wanted to keep doing it.

They were about to kiss again when the buzzer went off for the cookies, and both of them froze.

"G-Guess... the cookies are done..." Noctis whispered.

Prompto began to nod his head up and down really fast. "Y-Yeah, I should... grab them so they don't burn."

"Good... idea," Noctis said, quickly rolling off of his blond friend. The two stood up and awkwardly walked to the kitchen. Grabbing the pot holders, Prompto opened the oven and pulled out the golden looking sugar cookies. "Looks good," Noctis said, staring at the boy he'd just kissed. It was really hard to think of anything else.

"Thanks," Prompto blushed. "Hey, Noct, you know that, uh, that kiss-"

But the discussion got cut off by a knock at the door, subsequently followed by the turning of a key. Noctis wished he’d told Ignis not to bother.

"Hello? Noct?" Ignis’ smooth tone called out into the front hallway, and he walked briskly towards them, stepping into the kitchen. "Ah, Prompto, how did I know you were involved with the... potential kitchen disaster."

"Eh!? Disaster?!" he said, glancing between the two of them.

Noctis shrugged. "Sorry. I texted Iggy when I thought you were turning the oven on for no reason."

"I was just preheating it!" Prompto groaned, placing the cookie sheet down on the counter.

"I must say, I am rather impressed by how good it smells in here."

"See," Prompto grinned. "Told ya' I could do it!"

"However," Ignis continued, pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I am disappointed by how messy it is in here. This is how I will be spending my night I see."

"Aw, don't worry, Iggy, Noct and I will help!" Prompto smiled.

"Yeah... I guess..." Noctis grumbled. He hated cleaning with Ignis, it meant everything had to be damn perfect.

"For now, do you wanna help us frost these cookies? We're making holiday chocobo-themed sugar cookies," Prompto explained, "Aaaandd we even have extra, so you can have a few at the end if you want," he winked.

"How generous of you," Ignis snorted, stepping around to the kitchen. "But yes, I'd be glad to assist." Based on the slight twinkle in Ignis' green eyes, Noctis could tell the older boy was excited.

The three frosted the cookies, letting them cool down on the tray before they decided to partake in one each.

"Mmm, just as good as I thought they would be!" Prompto hummed, swallowing the rest down in one go.

"Yeah." Noctis chewed. "It's actually pretty good..." he mumbled through his bites.

"Yes, color me impressed, Prompto. You've done a fantastic job with this," Ignis grinned, taking smaller bites of the dessert to truly enjoy it.

"Hey, Noct helped!" he urged, nudging the prince with his elbow.

"Color me even more impressed then," Ignis chuckled. "It's a holiday miracle the two of _you_ were able to be so successful at baking."

"A miracle that created the perfect holiday cookies!" Prompto smiled. "I think the whole class will be impressed. The girls especially will be excited to eat cookies made by the prince." He bat his eyelashes playfully.

The two boys laughed, and Noctis glanced back towards the couch. "Yo, Prompto, we should do one more game before Specs makes us clean," he said, gesturing to the TV.

"O-Oh yeah!" Prompto stammered, his face lighting up as he clearly remembered their kiss from earlier. "We, uh, never actually got to do that, huh," he muttered.

Ignis rolled his eyes. "Just go, I'll finish the cleaning in here. Neither of you will clean this the way it should be," he snorted.

Running towards the couch, Prompto leaped back on, grabbing his controller. "Where were we?" he said.

"Well, we didn't get to start," Noctis muttered.

"Oh yeah... right... right..." Prompto said, his face turning even redder under his cute freckles.

"...We could... finish _that_ game some other time," Noctis muttered, his dark blue eyes glancing back towards a cleaning Ignis.

"You know," Prompto said quietly. "I _really_ wouldn't mind doing that."

"C-Cool," Noctis muttered. They'd have to speak more on it later when Ignis wasn't around, but for now the memory of the kiss was nice, more than nice. Noctis had a feeling the holiday might be more bearable this year if the two could sneak away for a bit.

Prompto smirked. "I guess I'll just have to come over and make a mess of your kitchen again."

**Author's Note:**

> So your prompt was : 'holiday miracle: they didn't destroy the kitchen' for Promptis, SO I wrote this cute little fluff fic about them cooking!! I hope you liked this and it was what you were looking for. I had so much fun writing this. Really any chance to make Prompto as cute as possible!! It was so awesome getting to participate in this event! I had so much fun :) Thank you to Overlimits for beta-ing, and Janie and B for also reading ahead of time!!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where i write random stuff  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FF with me!!! <3


End file.
